


Merry Enterprisemas!

by eaintdarkside



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: 크리스마스 기념 스팍커크





	Merry Enterprisemas!

전원 유령선이라도 본 듯한 눈으로 함장을 바라봤다. 짐은 머쓱한 표정으로 어깨를 으쓱한다.  
  
"미안해. 나도 당연히 요크타운 정도로는 복귀시켜줄줄 알았지. 근데 채굴작업이 워낙 중요해서 곤란하다잖아."  
  
승무원들은 최대한 실망한 티를 내지 않으려 애쓰며 힘껏 자신의 콘솔로 시선을 돌렸다. 그렇다. 그들은 모두 성인인 것이다. 비록 가족과 함께 따뜻한 크리스마스를 보낼 수 없게 되겠지만... 그들은 책임을 지닌 위치에 있었다. 비록 연인과의 약속이 박살나겠지만... 그들은 스타플릿의 일원인 것이다. 비록 포장한 크리스마스 선물을 양말속에 넣어주지 못할 위기에 처했지만... 일단은 그렇다.  
  
브릿지의 분위기는 우중충해졌다. 10초 전과 비교해 온도나 조도, 인공 중력이나 관성장치의 작동 유무에 어떤 변화도 없었지만. 그렇게 되었다. 짐은 크흠, 하고 헛기침 한다. 무언가 타계책이 필요해보였다. 제임스 커크는 크루들을 아낄 줄 아는 함장이었다. 질병과 위험의 온상(짐은 머릿속으로 양 손가락 두개를 까딱까딱해본다)에서 할 수 있는게 많겠냐만은 시도해봐서 나쁠 건 없겠지.  
  
"음... 그럼."  
  
함장은 잘생긴 눈썹을 들어올린다. 그리곤 브릿지를 둘러보았다. 그의 머릿속엔 늘 번뜩이는 아이디어가 가득했다. 이번에도 그것이 힘을 쓸 차례다.  
  
"우리 크리스마스 기념으로 작은 이벤트라도 해보면 어때? 뭐- 대기상태라 거창한 건 못하지만."  
  
몇몇의 시선이 함장을 향한다. 짐이 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 제안했다.  
  
"전원 레드셔츠 입고 근무하기라거나?"  
  
그렇다. 이제 그의 로지컬 부함장이 출동할 시간이 된 것이다. 스팍은 검토하고 있던 인근 항성의 온도 데이터에서 고개를 들어올렸다. 단단한 밤색 눈동자를 뒤로 돌린다. 무언가 말하려 입술을 여는데 우후라의 목소리가 먼저 튀어나왔다. 그녀의 음성은 어딘지 나른했다.  
  
"뭐, 나쁘지 않겠네요. 전 이미 입고 있으니까."  
  
그것을 시작으로 크루들이 한마디씩 의견을 내놓았다.   
  
"그런 이벤트라도 하지 않음 진짜 우울할 것 같아요. 전 찬성입니다."  
"쩌도요... 한 뻔 입어봤눈데 나뿌지 않터라구요"  
  
술루의 이야기에 체콥이 대꾸했다. 벽면에 고르게 앉아있던 과학부 대원들도 어깨를 으쓱이며 괜찮다고 이야기하고, 짐 옆에 있던 본즈는 기막혀한다. 그는 오만상을 찌푸리며 따지듯 질문했다.  
  
"댐잇, 다들 정신 나간거야?"  
  
스팍은 처음으로 굳어있던 표정을 조금 풀었다. 아직 크루 전원의 이성에 문제가 생긴 건 아닌듯 하다.  
  
"아무리 상륙 휴가를 못 받아도 그렇지, 레드셔츠라니 정신 차리라고. 참 내..."  
  
선의는 퍼스트 오피서가 하고 싶었던 이야기를 감정적으로 치환하여 이야기한다. 좋은 방향이었다. 이렇게 다른 승조원도 닥터의 의견에 동조해주면 적당히 이 문제를 무마할 수 있을테다.  
  
"그래서 셔츠는 어디서 받아야 하는데?"  
  
속은 것 같다. 스팍은 다시 굳는다. 상황이 걷잡을 수 없이 되어 부함장은 자리에서 일어나 짐의 곁으로 다가갔다.  
  
"함장님. 레드 셔츠는 기술부 크루들에게 배정된 유니폼입니다. 스타플릿에서 지정한 규정을,"  
"왜 그래 스팍. 그냥 하루 뿐이잖아?"  
"저희가 중립지역 인근에 대기하고 있어야 하는 사유는 32,512,3,63 섹터의 광물 채굴 작업의 안전을 위한 것으로,"  
"그거 원래 안 가도 되는데 그 쪽에서 연방함선 하나 근처에 안 세워두면 안 하겠다고 우겨서 그런거라고. 너도 알잖아?"  
"하지만,"  
"다들 찬성하는데?"  
  
스팍의 시선이 가늘어진다. 짐이 어깨를 으쓱였다.  
  
"그냥 셔츠 한 벌 뿐이잖아."  
  
그리곤 씩 웃으며 부함장의 팔을 툭 쳤다,  
  
  
  
다음날 스팍은 준비를 마치고 쿼터 밖으로 나왔다가 그 자리에 멈추어섰다. 왜 기술부 인원이 이렇게 많지? 하지만 이내 11시 방향의 커트 소위와 곁에 선 반스 하사가 원래는 블루 셔츠를 입었어야 한다는 걸 떠올린다. 2시 방향의 맥클라우드 중위는 분명 옐로 셔츠였다. 그리고 동시에 어제의 소동이 기억났다. 크리스마스 이벤트. 오늘은 지구력으로 12월 25일이다. 함장이 전 승무원에게 알림을 한 모양이다.  
  
그제서야 스팍은 자신의 쿼터 옆에 작은 봉투가 놓여져 있는 걸 발견했다. 즉시 불길한 감각에 사로잡힌다. 벌칸은 직관을 숭상하지 않지만, 이 배에서 살아남으려면 필수적으로 배워야 하는 항목이었다. 부함장은 조용히 봉투를 들어올렸고 곱게 게켜져 있는 레드 셔츠를 발견한다.  
  
즉시 머릿속에 비논리. 불합리. 이해할 수 없음. 같은 부정적인 단어들이 떠올랐지만 이내 브릿지 승조원들의 이야기가 리플레이 되었다. 이런 이벤트라도 하지 않으면 정말 우울할 것 같다는 술루 대위. 가족과의 약속을 지키지 못해 슬퍼하던 라글란 하사. 함장의 제안에 쓰게 웃던 모나한 중위. 자신이 레드 셔츠를 왜 입어야 하는지 머리로는 이해하지 못하면서도 승조원들의 사기 증진을 위해 부함장이 뭘 할 수 있는지 애써 되짚어 보게 되는 것이다. 그랬다. 스팍 부함장은 이 비논리의 집합체 속에서 거의 2년을 보냈다. 그는 저 지구인들이 뭘 바라는지도 알 수 있었다. 퍼스트 오피서가 할 수 있는 일은 하나 뿐이었다.  
  
  
  
레드 셔츠 차림의 스팍이 단단히 굳은 얼굴로 브릿지에 들어가자 크루들의 얼굴이 눈에 띄게 풀어졌다.  
  
"부함장님, 좋은 아침입니다."  
  
술루의 웃음기 섞인 인사를 시작으로 짐이 뒤를 이었다.  
  
"모닝, 스팍. 잘 어울리는데?"  
"부함장님 안녕하세요. 멋있으시네요."  
"전 함선에서 중령님만 블루 셔츠 입고 계실 줄 알았습니다."  
  
실제로 그러려고 했다. 지금도 그러고 싶다. 스팍은 입술을 한일자로 꾹 다문 채 가볍게 고개를 끄덕였고, 조용히 자리로 갔다. 그리곤 자신의 의자 위에 걸린 예측 못한, 비논리적이고, 절대 응하고 싶지 않은 무언가를 발견하고 우뚝 멈추어 섰다. 그랬다. 크루들은 머리에 무언가를 쓰고 있었다.  
  
"이것이 무엇입니까."  
  
우후라가 발랄하게 대꾸했다.  
  
"산타 모자예요."  
  
기가막힌 얼굴로 그녀를 바라보자 왼편에서 말이 이어졌다.  
  
"이왕 해주신 김에 모자도 써 주시는 거죠?"  
  
술루 대위.  
  
"뿌함짱님 지구의 이벤트에 동참해 주쎠서 넘 기쁨미댜!"  
  
체콥 소위.  
  
"레드 셔츠까지 입어줬는데 당연히 모자도 써 주겠지."  
  
함장.  
  
"근데 부함장님께서 생각보다 지구인 크루들을 배려해주셔서 놀랐어요."  
  
마커스 대위.  
  
"혹시 사이즈 안 맞으면 바꾸어 드릴게요, 중령님."  
  
모나한 중위.  
  
"댐잇! 크리스마스에 이게 왠 난리냐고."  
  
그리고 브릿지 문이 열리며 거친 말투가 튀어나왔다. 크루들의 시선이 그 쪽으로 향한다. 빨간 셔츠 차림에 산타 모자를 손에 든 본즈였다.  
  
"여어, 본즈. 잘 어울리는데."  
"대체 이거 누구 아이디어야?"  
  
모자를 손에 들고 거칠게 흔든다. 크루들의 시선이 함장을 향한다. 짐이 눈썹을 들어올렸다. 본즈가 이를 간다.   
  
"돌았지, 짐! 크루들 이 꼴로 만드니까 재밌냐?!"  
  
스팍은 내심 대신 화 내주는 선의에게 고마움을 느낀다. 본즈는 모자를 구깃구깃 쥔 채 함장에게 다가갔다.  
  
"여튼 희안한 일 계획하는 데는 아주 도가 텄어요, 텄어. 넌 언제쯤 얌전히 있을 생각인데?!"  
  
잘 하면 닥터와 함께 모자를 거부한 두 번째 크루가 될 수 있을지도 모른다.  
  
"내가 그러는 거 봤어?"  
"말이나 못하면."  
  
본즈는 오만상을 찌푸리며 모자를 뒤집어 썼다. 스팍이 조용히 눈을 깜빡인다. 우후라가 자신을 보는 게 느껴졌다. 부함장은 의자 위에 걸려있던 모자를 들었다.  
  
  
  
장기간 근무하며 크루들은 서로를 너무 잘 알게 되었다. 그 누구도 스팍에게 모자에 대해 언급하지 않았다. 사실 승조원들은 스팍이 모자를 쓴 것이 보이지 않는 것처럼 행동했다. 중령은 속으로 한숨쉰다. 누군가가 이 모자가 우스꽝스럽다고 언급해주면 그 말을 빌미로 당장 벗을 계획을 가지고 있었기 때문이다. 크루들은 그저 스팍의 시야 밖으로 벗어나 울지도 웃지도 못하면서 뒤틀리는 얼굴 근육을 필사적으로 진정시키고 있었다. 부함장은 쿼터에 돌아갈때까지 산타 모자를 쓰고 있었다.  
  
  
  
표준시 2100. 누군가가 찾아왔다. 스팍은 까만 로브 자락을 여미며 문을 열었고, 환하게 웃고 있는 남자를 마주했다.  
  
"함장님."  
"안녕, 스팍?"  
  
그리곤 쏙 안으로 들어온다. 스팍의 의사는 묻지도 않고. 그런 일은 흔했기 때문에 (사실 그의 방문이 반갑다. 그런 속내를 몰라주길 바랄뿐이다.) 퍼스트 오피서는 이의 제기 없이 몸을 물리고 쿼터 입구를 닫았다. 짐은 스팍의 책상위를 쓸며 눈을 맞췄다. 그리곤 작은 상자를 위에 올린다. 빨간색의 육면체를 초록 띠가 감싸고 있었다. 부함장의 눈썹이 들어올려졌다.  
  
"크리스마스 선물이야."  
"지난 해 크리스마스에는 선물을 주지 않으셨습니다."  
"뭐야, 서운했던거야?"  
  
눈을 동그랗게 뜨곤 함장이 웃는다.  
  
"그 의미가 아닙니다. 작년의 선례를 참고해 올해 역시 저는 아무런 선물도 준비하지 않았다는 이야기를 드리고 싶었습니다."  
"그거라면 괜찮아. 우리 작년 크리스마스엔 벨라라 원주민들한테 잡혀서 거꾸로 매달려 있었다고. 기억 안나?"  
"물론 기억합니다."  
"선물 주고 받을 정신이 없었지."  
"그랬습니다."  
"벌칸은 크리스마스를 축하하지 않고."  
"그렇습니다."  
  
짐은 미소지으며 그의 부함장을 올려다본다.  
  
"우리 이벤트에 어울려줘서 고마워. 너가 레드 셔츠에 산타모자까지 써 줄줄은 몰랐어."  
"응하고 싶어서 한 건 아니었습니다."  
  
커크는 어깨를 떨며 큭큭거린다.  
  
"난 진심으로 기념사진 찍고 싶었다고. 사실 전 승무원이 그러고 싶었을걸?"  
  
기념사진이라니 사양이다. 스팍은 두통이 이는 걸 느낀다.  
  
"제가 거절할 것도 알고 계셨겠군요."  
"물론이지, 커맨더."  
  
함장은 웃음을 감추지 못하며 책상에서 허리를 떼어냈고, 입구로 향했다. 아무래도 그의 방문 목적은 저 육면체의 전달이 전부였던 것 같다. 스팍은 희미한 아쉬움을 감지했고, 문득 떠오른 생각을 입 밖으로 뱉었다.  
  
"제가 지구인의 축일에 협조해 드렸으니 벌칸의 축일에도 참여해주시겠습니까?"  
"응?"  
  
입구에서 몸을 돌린 짐이 의아한 얼굴로 부함장을 바라본다.  
  
"벌칸에 축일이 있어?"  
"물론입니다."  
  
푸른 눈동자에 생기가 돌았다.  
  
"이야, 그거 진짜 예상외다! 네 종족들이 나무에 구슬이랑 리본 걸고 문지방에 크리스마스 장식 같은 걸 한 모습은 상상도 안 되는데?"  
"그런 축일은 아닙니다."  
  
그제서야 함장의 얼굴에서 반짝임이 사라진다. 제임스는 입술을 비죽이며 어깨를 으쓱했다. 그럼 그렇지. 벌칸들이 하는 축제라니 분명 앉아서 명상이나 하고 있을거야. 스팍은 대꾸하지 않았다.  
  
"여튼 알았어. 좀 지루하겠지만 우리 벌칸 부함장이," 커크는 손을 들어 스팍의 팔을 두드렸다. "레드 셔츠도 입어주고 산타 모자도 써 줬는데 그 정도 쯤이야! 그래서 축제는 언제야?"  
"시기가 도래하면 알려드리겠습니다. 다른 크루들의 동참은 필요치 않으니 함장님만 참여해주시면 됩니다."  
"이왕이면 모두 다 함께 하는게 좋지 않겠어?"  
"업무에 지장을 줄 수 있습니다."  
  
듣고보니 그렇다. 하루종일 명상만 하고 앉아있으면 일하는데 방해가 되겠지. 그리고 스팍과 단 둘이 있을 기회가 생긴다는 뜻이 되기도 하고. 짐은 속으로 슬쩍 웃는다. 자신의 속내를 들키지 않기를 바라며 커크는 다시 함장의 가면을 썼다.  
  
"그럼 날짜 되면 알려줘."  
  
스팍은 고개를 끄덕인다. 씩 웃어보인 짐이 문 밖으로 사라질때까지 그 자리에 서 있던 벌칸은 조용히 몸을 물리며 연방 표준력과 벌칸 표준력을 비교하기 시작했다.  
  
짐은 모른다. 스팍이 말한 축제는 루마리로 14세기에 목격된 것이 마지막인 고대의 행사이며, 거의 벌거벗고 매끄러운 릴런 기름을 온 몸에 바른 채 서로를 쫓는 일이라는 것을.

**Author's Note:**

> 루마리에 관한 것은 메모리 알파를 참고했지만 해당 에피소드(VOY)를 보지 못했으니 혹시 다른점이 있더라도 양해를...부탁...드리옵니댜...(널부럭)


End file.
